


New Year's Resolution

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: I thought you were someone else but I’m still glad I kissed you - ooh... write it for klaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolution

Kurt and Jean-Baptiste have a deal.

Since they’re both single--though more than willing to mingle, just not with each other--they’re going to find each other at midnight to guarantee a New Year’s Eve kiss.

That’s what friends do, and if straight men like Joey and Chandler on “Friends” can do it, so can they.

The problem when you’re friends with someone of Jean-Baptiste’s … stature, it’s that you can very easily lose him.

Especially in a crowd like the one that turned out for Elliott’s party.

Kurt looks at his watch and bites his lower lip.

Shit, fuck, merde.

It’s 11.42pm, he can’t find Jean-Baptiste, he’s going to be the only loser by his lonesome when the ball drops, and he’ll start the new year with no one to kiss, this is a disaster and he’s going to make Jean-Baptiste p--

Aha!

In the crowd, Kurt has spotted Jean-Baptiste’s dark, gelled hair and he tries to reach him as the countdown begins.

He manages to get to his friend just in time for the final 3, 2, 1, and he taps his shoulder to make him turn, closes his eyes and leans forward to kiss him.

There, a simple kiss, but it’s a promise for the year to come to be sweet--just like Jean-Baptiste’s raspberry lipbalm.

Hold the phone a goddamn minute.

Jean-Baptiste doesn’t wear lipbalm.

Kurt opens his eyes, finding hazel instead of blue--and that’s not the only thing making it obvious that Kurt didn’t kiss his roommate but someone else entirely.

Someone that is painfully familiar.

“Blaine!”

Blaine Anderson, fellow classmate, the source of Jean-Baptiste’s ire whenever he beats him in the classes ranking, baritone extraordinaire and Kurt’s crush for the better part of the last semester.

Okay, so if Kurt is to take it as a sign, this clearly states that the new year will be one of endless embarrassment, fan-fucking-tastic.

“Kurt!”

Blaine’s tone carries surprise, but not an angry one, and Kurt can’t help but let himself hope.

“I thought you were someone else,” Kurt starts apologizing, but that’s definitely disappointment darkening Blaine’s eyes and pulling the corners of his mouth into a downward pout. “But I’m glad it was you I kissed,” Kurt adds hurriedly, just to confirm his suspicions (and because it’s the truth too).

Sure enough, Blaine’s sunny smile reappears on his face and he reaches for Kurt’s wrist, his thumb rubbing circles on the base of Kurt’s. “You are?”

Kurt looks down and nods, feeling his cheeks heat up as whoever Blaine was talking to moves away, leaving them relatively alone in the middle of this crowd.

Maybe that could be his new year’s resolution: to be more forward with his feelings?

“Then you won’t mind me doing this,” Blaine says quietly, before pulling him by the wrist for a deeper, more meaningful kiss.

Someone, in the distance, shouts “finally” and someone else--someone that sounds suspiciously like Kurt’s treacherous roommate--screams that they couldn’t wait for the next day, for fuck’s sake, but Kurt tunes it out.

It’s far more interesting to focus on Blaine’s tongue, on Blaine’s lips, on the small breathy noise Blaine lets out when Kurt puts his arms around his neck, on the way Blaine’s body feels against his own, on--

On Blaine.

“Happy New Year,” Blaine says, a little breathless and a little rough, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

“Happy New Year,” Kurt echoes, rubbing their noses together.


End file.
